deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitebeard
Whitebeard is a character from the Japanese manga series, One Piece. He is the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Daisy Johnson (Marvel) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Ōnoki (Naruto) * Yhwach (Bleach) History Very little has been revealed about Whitebeard's past, before he went on to create his crew, beyond being just another crewmember going by his real name, and that he wasn't interested in treasure, like the other pirates were, but instead, he was motivated by wanting a family. It is also not well known what really led to the bitter rivalry between him and Roger. They would fight and butt heads often, to the point where he got to know certain members of his crew, like Shanks and Buggy. Somewhere along their journey, him and Roger made it to Raftel, and the two had earned respect from one another, and he was one of the last few Roger met before his death. After Roger's execution, Shiki broke out of his cell in Impel Down and met with him aboard the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's main flagship. When he tried to form an alliance, in order to further his plans of world domination, Whitebeard simply responded that he would have him thrown overboard. Shortly Roger's Death, he became easily the strongest power in the sea, since he was the only one able to battle on equal terms with him. Later on, the World Government came to brand him, alongside three other of the strongest pirates in the new world as the Yonko. About three years before Luffy set out on his adventure, he read about Portgas D. Ace's increasing fame as captain of the Spade Pirates, and that he refused the position of Shichibukai, later then, meeting him, who was trying to spend a long time just trying to find and defeat him, claiming his title as strongest man in the world. After the events of the Enies Lobby Arc, Shanks barged through a Marine Blockade, and knocked out dozens of weaker crewmembers of Whitebeard's Pirates, he came to talk about Ace, as well as Blackbeard. He talks about how the duels between him and Mihawk still rang in his ear. Shanks asked him to stop Ace since he doesn't feel that he's ready to face off against Blackbeard, but Whitebeard dismissed his request. In response, they clashed, causing the sky to split. He and his crew decided to straight to Marineford to keep Ace from being executed, and took out all 23 ships that were keeping tabs on him instanteously, leaving them blind to his next move. Kaido would try to attack him, but Shanks kept him from doing so. Shortly thereafter, his allies from the New World had begun to arrive at the base, even though the Navy couldn't find Newgate or his commanders amongst them. Then, his flagship, the Moby Dick, rose to the surface, as well as three other ships, which all were coated with a special material to traverse underwater, signifying the start of the War of the Best. However, Whitebeard would fail in his goal to save Ace, who died by Akainu's hand. Finally, he would be finished off by the Blackbeard Pirates. Note: Like Mihawk, he has no named attacks both in the Manga and Anime, though they were named in "Gigant Battle" Death Battle Info Background * Name: Edward Newgate * Alias: Whitebeard, "The Strongest Man in the World" and "The man closest to One Piece" * Height and Weight: Unknown * Age: 72 * Occupation: Yonko (Former) Physical Abilities * As one of the four Yonko, and being the strongest man in the world, his physical strength is among the toughest in the One Piece universe. * This was shown in Marineford, when he completely overpowered armies of Marines, Giants, and Vice Admirals, such as Ronse, with just one hand, and the Gura Gura no Mi. * He is surprisingly fast, despite his size, having snuck up on Akainu, with him only realizing he was behind him when his soldiers yelled out. This is even though Akainu had an amazing sense of hearing. * Even though he had severe health issues, he had incredible resistance and tolerance of pain, being able to fight over and over, despite numerous fatal injuries, like part of his head melted off. * Two characters weaker than him, with less endurance were able to battle the other for ten days. Weapons Devil Fruit - Gura Gura no Mi (Tremor Tremor fruit) * Allows him to create vibrations, (or quakes). This fruit is widely considered to be the most powerful Paramecia. * These vibrations or shockwaves can travel through any medium, including the ground, seafloor, and even the air. It can create earthquakes and tsunamis through this. * Users can devastate entire islands with this fruit, even moments after obtaining it's power. * It should be noted that Whitebeard only really tried to erase Marineford after Ace died, but Blackbeard was willing to demolish it from the start, with both of his powers. Even though neither was able to fully send Marineford to the bottom, the quakes could be felt on a remote island, far from Marineford * Aside from the standard fruit weaknesses, this devil fruit doesn't have any particular weakness, aside from the fact that it can harm both friend and foe. Bisento * This is a larger version of the Naginata. It is massive, which fits him well. * This weapon is durable and strong enough to match Shank's sword, which split the clouds and even the heavens. Normally, he uses this with both hands, although he can still have proficiency with just one. * Whitebeard has immense skill in it, and it can be used in conjunction with the Gura Gura no Mi, in addition to his Haki to boost the already incredible damage it can inflict, as well as neutralizing devil fruit defenses, particularly that of Logias. * It can also stop Akainu's Magma, without receiving any wear or tear, and survived a downward swing from the Vice Admiral John Giant. Even though after his death, it showed no signs of decaying. Haki * Works independently of the devil fruit, and Haki can be used in tandem with Devil Fruits. Armament / Busoshoku Haki * Allows him to hit Logia users, bypassing intangibility. Although it doesn't actually nullify a devil fruit ability, it simply allows them to hit the original body. * Allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves; this can be used to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm. May be used to harden part's of the user's body; it is possible to also cover the user's entire body in Armament Haki. * Significant physical force can still overcome this Haki defense. * Can be used to strike others with it, especially to augment a user's own attacks, or even imbued into their own weapons. Any Armament Haki enchanced attack hits much harder than it would normally. * Haki using Devil Fruit users can resist Haki attacks, but this is dependent on a user's skill with Haki. Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki * User can, if fully mastering the ability, allow the user to not actually see the person's physical characteristics, but rather, the target's aura, which manifests as light silhouettes on a dark background. * Endows limited precognition, and the ability to predict an opponent's moves, shortly before they make them. With enough skill, this makes attacks much easier to evade. * The more killing intent an enemy has, the more predictable they are. More skilled practitioners can easily predict moves whether there is a murderous intent, or not. * It is possible that this Haki allows the user to sense the strength of others. * Allows the user to sense the prescence of others, even if their beyond normal eyesight, or can't be seen normally. Haoshoku (Conqueror's) Haki * Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others, which usually manifests as knocking out weak willed opponents with their sheer willpower, rendering them unconscious. * Inexperienced users are restricted to overpowering just one individual, or blindly knocking out weak willed people around them * More experienced users can pick out weak willed individuals to knock them out. * Stronger willed people, Conqueror's haki or not, can resist or ignore this ability. * Ability to knock out someone depends on difference in strength between the Haki user and the target, the greater the gap, the easier it is to knock him out. * This Haki cannot be gained through training, and only one in several million people possess this ability. ** Typically this Haki is used in two modes: Either the user instantly knocks out weak willed people in a wide radius, or it works passively, as it knocks out weak minded people around the user, and if strong enough, can damage physical objects. ** Attacks laced with Haoshoku Haki are able to further boost damage output. This was shown when Doflamingo clashed with Luffy, and pushed away Law. Feats * The only man able to have went toe to toe with the Pirate King, Gol D Roger. * Stated by Sengoku that his powers could "destroy the world", though this is probably hyperbole. * Continued to fight to the point of when he died he had taken 267 blade slashes, 152 bullets, 46 cannon shots, having a fraction of his head blown off, getting his insides burned by Akainu, whose magma can vaporize steel (Steel's boiling point should be around 2750 Celsius, or 4982 Farenheit, due to being an alloy of Iron), various laser shots, getting frozen, stabbed, tanks Marine attacks, tossing them about afterwards, takes on more marines, stating that he was already half dead, and it took some time for the Blackbeard Pirates to finish off an already damaged Whitebeard. It should be noted this is all while he's old, and sick. Akainu, who is weaker than Whitebeard, kept fighting despite taking two quake enhanced attacks from him. * Wrecks Akainu, despite sustaining severe injuries, and this attack splits the island * Delivers the smackdown on Blackbeard * His clash against Shanks split the sky * Extinguishes Akainu's Magma * Takes out a giant, a marine states that "it was like nothing" * Very easily destroys Aokiji's frozen glaciers that surrounded the island. These glaciers were larger than the surrounding mountains. * Intercepts Kizaru * Effortlessly survived multiple assassination attempts by Ace. ** Could react to Ace trying to attack him in his sleep, and wrecks him. Weaknesses * Appears to suffer from some health problems, likely from his age, as well as drinking issues. * As he aged, his health worsened, such as no longer being able to dodge Squard's surprise attack, even though his younger self could easily perform such a feat. *Devilfruit weaknesses ** Cannot swim, becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. * Generally a static fighter, and doesn't try to dodge attacks. Trivia *Whitebeard's death is most likely an homage to the death of Benkei, a massive legendary naginata wielding Ronin who was killed by a volley of arrows; yet his corpse remained standing. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:One Piece Characters Category:Pirates Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders